City College of San Francisco - Disabled Students Program and Services (DSPS)
Phelan Campus - Louise & Claude Rosenberg Jr. Library, 50 Phelan Ave., Rm 323 Rosenberg Library, 94112 John Adams Campus Annex -1860 Hayes St., 94117 415-452-5481 (DSPS) 415-452-5451 (TDD) 415-452-5233 (HARTS) 415-452-5565, DSPS (FAX) 415-550-4376, HARTS (FAX) M-F: 8-12, 1-4:30 (DSPS at Phelan Campus) M-Th: 8-12, 1-4:30 (DSPS at John Adams Campus) M-F: 8:30-5 (HARTS) Provides services, accommodations and some classes to students with disabilities on all campuses of City College of San Francisco. They serve all students with functional limitations due to psychological or physical disability, learning disability, or prior substance abuse. Students need to provide verification of their disability. Educational assistance for disabled City College students. Sign language, Cantonese, Vietnamese. Wheelchair accessible. 2010 HAP Manual Text City College of San Francisco - Disabled Students Program and Services (DSPS) - B Phelan Campus - Louise & Claude Rosenberg Jr. Library, 50 Phelan Ave., Rm 323 Rosenberg Library, 94112 415-452-5481 (DSPS) 415-452-5451 (TDD) 415-452-5565, DSPS (FAX) M-F: 8-12, 1-4:30 (DSPS at Phelan Campus) M-Th: 8-12, 1-4:30 (DSPS at John Adams Campus) John Adams- De Avila Campus 1250 Waller Street, Room 206 Mailing Address-1860 Hayes St., 94117 415-561-1001 (DSPS) 415-561-10007 (TDD) 415-928-3890 (Fax) Provides services, accommodations and some classes to students with disabilities on all campuses of City College of San Francisco. They serve all students with functional limitations due to psychological or physical disability, learning disability, or prior substance abuse. Students need to provide verification of their disability. Educational assistance for disabled City College students. Sign language, Mandarin, & Spanish. Wheelchair accessible. HARTS Program (Homeless At Risk Transitional Students) M-F: 8:30-5 (HARTS) Help Desk: 415-239-3000 Office: 415-452-5234 415-550-4376, HARTS (FAX) Assessment, testing and placement of homeless/poor individuals into academic and vocational programs and classes. A flexible program to help meet the needs of educationally disadvantaged people. Also offers referrals to social services such as housing, clothing, food and transportation. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates City College of San Francisco’s Disabled Students Program and Services - DSPS - B Ocean Campus – Louise & Claude Rosenberg Jr. Library, 50 Phelan Ave., Rm. 323, Rosenberg Library, 94112 415-452-5481 (DSPS) 415-452-5451 (TDD) 415-452-5565, DSPS (Fax) M–F: 8 a.m.–12 p.m., 1 p.m.–4:30 p.m. (DSPS at Phelan Campus) M–Th: 8 a.m.–12 p.m, 1 p.m.–4:30 p.m. (DSPS at John Adams Campus) John Adams – De Avila Campus 1250 Waller St., Rm. 206 Rm. 1860 Hayes St., 94117 (Mailing Address) 415-561-1001 (DSPS) 415-561-10007 (TDD) 415-928-3890 (Fax) DSPS provides services, accommodations and some classes to students with disabilities on all campuses of City College of San Francisco. They serve all students with functional limitations due to psychological or physical disability, learning disability, or prior substance abuse. Students need to provide verification of their disability. The program provides educational assistance for disabled City College students. Sign language, Mandarin, and Spanish speakers can be accommodated. DSPS is wheelchair accessible. HARTS Program (Homeless At-Risk Transitional Students) M–F: 8:30 a.m – 5 p.m. (HARTS) Help Desk: 415-239-3000 Office: 415-452-5234 415-550-4376, HARTS (Fax) HARTS provides assessment, testing and placement of homeless/poor individuals into academic and vocational programs and classes. It is a flexible program to help meet the needs of educationally disadvantaged people and offers referrals for housing, clothing, food, and transportation to social services. City College of San Francisco’s Disabled Students Program and Services (DSPS) - Q Ocean Campus Louise & Claude Rosenberg Jr. Library, 50 Phelan Ave., Rm. 323 Rosenberg Library, 94112 415-452-5481 415-452-5565 (Fax) M/Th 8 am – 12 p.m. and 12:30 p.m.–4:30 p.m. F 8 am – 12 p.m. and 12:30 p.m.–2 :30 p.m. John Adams Campus Campus Annex,1860 Hayes St., Rm. 161, 94117 415-561-1001 415-561-3890 (Fax) M-Th 9:15 am – 12 p.m. and 1 p.m. to 3:30 p.m. Provides services, accommodations and some classes to students with disabilities on all campuses of City College of San Francisco. They serve all students with functional limitations due to psychological or physical disability, learning disability, or prior substance abuse. Students need to provide verification of their disability. Sign language, Mandarin, and Spanish languages available. Wheelchair accessible. Short same day appointments in mornings and scheduled appointments preferred. City College of San Francisco’s HARTS Program (Homeless At-Risk Transitional Students) - G Phelan Campus–50 Phelan Ave., 94112 415-239-3000 Student Union, MLK Room B, Ocean Campus Hours M/T/W 10:30-4:00 Email Chris Shaeffer Program Director, cfshaeffe@ccsf.edu The Program provides assessment, testing and placement of homeless/poor individuals into academic and vocational programs and classes. Services include enrollment/financial aid, academic advising and assistance, Department of Human Services assistance and referral, food vouchers for Ocean Cafeteria, and peer assistance and advising. It is a flexible program to help meet the needs of educationally disadvantaged people. Referrals to social services, such as housing, clothing, food and transportation, are also offered. City College of San Francisco’s HARTS Program (Homeless At-Risk Transitional Students - Q Mailing: Student Union 205 Office: Martin Luther King Center, Room B 50 Phelan Ave., 94112 415-452-5355 (General) 415-239-3188 (Fax) M-Th 9 a.m. – 4:30 p.m. F 9 a.m. – 12 p.m. Assessment, testing, and placement of homeless/poor individuals into academic and vocational programs and classes. A flexible program to help meet the needs of educationally disadvantaged people. Provides either a food voucher or a transportation pass or both to students. Also offers referrals to social services such as housing, clothing, food, and transportation. Some financial aid and scholarship assistance. Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Literacy, Language & Education Category:Needs Clean Up